1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera flash, more specifically to a mobile terminal having a camera flash and a method for controlling the camera flash.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera module being mounted on a mobile terminal such as a mobile communication terminal and a laptop computer is often equipped with a flash to provide sufficient light required for photographing at night.
Commonly used as the flash is a xenon lamp, which has spectral properties close to the solar spectrum and has high instant brightness. A flash using the xenon lamp, however, is not suitable for a slow shutter photography or a video recording due to its short light-emitting time, and the property of the spectrum results in an unnatural image when photographing at dawn or at night for the purpose of compensating the backlight.
A high brightness LED has complemented the insufficient brightness and inefficient heat dissipation properties of the conventional LED and has some advantages such as the smaller size and longer product life. The high brightness LED is applied in a camera module of a mobile terminal, such as a mobile communication terminal and a laptop computer, as a flash for photographing various images, such as video images and still images.
The LED flash, however, has excessive variance in the brightness, property of electric current and distribution of color temperature property for each product depending on the properties of the fabricated LED chip and package, and there are severe attribute changes during the operation, depending on the thermal measure taken for the package. Particularly, such attribute change becomes a more serious problem for high brightness LED products.